The present invention relates generally to intraocular lens (IOL) implants and particularly to a telescopic intraocular lens with anti-glare structure.
Intraocular lens (IOL) inserts comprising telescopes are known. Representative examples of telescopic IOL""s include applicant/assignee""s U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,354,335; 5,391,202 and 5,814,103, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Telescopic IOL""s may be classified as Galilean or reverse Galilean. Galilean telescopic IOL""s are designed to correct problems stemming from central field defects, such as those caused by macular degeneration (e.g., atrophic or exudative), chorioretinitis of the macula, central serous chorioretinopathy, or ischemia, for example. Reverse Galilean telescopic IOL""s are designed to correct problems stemming from peripheral field defects, such as those caused by retinitis pigmentosa, primary or metastatic central nervous system tumors or glaucoma, for example.
A telescopic IOL is designed to correct visual problems by channeling incoming light rays through the telescope to the retina. Generally the telescope is placed to direct the light rays to the area of the macula lutea, commonly referred to as the yellow spot. The center of the yellow spot, called the fovea centralis, is the point of acutest vision; hence, the preference of directing the light thereat. A problem which can occur with telescopic IOL""s is that light enters the wearer""s eye not only through the telescope but through other portions of the IOL, such as carrier structure. The stray light which does not pass through the telescope is not focused towards the retina in the same manner as the light which does pass through the telescope. The stray light causes glare to the wearer of the IOL and reduces contrast between perceived figures.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved telescopic IOL with anti-glare structure. Specifically, the present invention provides an optical blocker which minimizes a transmission of light outside an optical path defined by a telescope body of the implant, but does not impede transmission of light through that optical path. The optical blocker may be translucent or opaque. Translucent is defined as a medium which transmits ray of light so diffused that objects cannot be seen distinctly. The present invention thus solves the abovementioned problem of the prior art problem by reducing or eliminating stray light outside of the optical path of the telescope, thereby reducing or eliminating glare to the wearer of the IOL and maintaining contrast between perceived figures.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an intraocular lens implant including a telescope body defining an optical path for light to pass therethrough, at least one lens attached to the telescope body, mounting structure connected to the telescope body for mounting the implant in an eye, and an optical blocker disposed in the implant outside of the optical path which minimizes a transmission of light outside the optical path but does not impede transmission of light through the optical path.